08 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 25 (Wild Card II ep. 7, Slam Dunk Funk); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Rocznica, odc. 16 (Anniversary, ep. 16); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 5 (.) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Ogród z duszą - odc. 7 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 10/12 - Druga połowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Pod drzewem, pod zielonym (Under the Greenwood Tree); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 10/13 - Falco - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 75; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Dwa rozmiary Tosi, odc. 19 (Super - Sized Darby); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Powódź - cz. 2 (Flood, The, part 2) - txt.str.777 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Tony Mitchell; wyk.:Robert Carlyle, Tom Courtenay, David Suchet, Joanne Whalley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Osiem głów w torbie (Eight Heads in a Duffel Bag) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Tom Schulman; wyk.:Joe Pesci, Kristy Swanson, George Hamilton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Piekielne tornado (Devil Winds) 86'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gilbert M. Shilton; wyk.:Joe Lando, Nicole Eggert, Erica Durance; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Kto się jej boi, odc. 25 (11) (Doctor Who II, ep. 11, Fear Her); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Armia duchów, odc. 26 (12) (Doctor Who II, ep. 12, Army of Ghosts); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 TELEZAKUPY 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:35 Spróbujmy razem - Jarek Rola, odc. 247; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc 10 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Posłuszne żony (Obedient wives); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 20; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Wodospad Grizzly (Grizzly Falls) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1999); reż.:Stewart Raffill; wyk.:Daniel Clark, Bryan Brown, Tom Jackson, Olivier Tobias, Richard Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Piękniejsza Polska - Tradycje rycerskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1652 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047 Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Antidotum (L'Antidote) 103'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Vincent De Brus; wyk.:Christian Clavier, Jacuqes Villaret, Agnes Soral; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (8); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (1) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (2) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (3) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Thunder Point (THUNDER POINT) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (1996); reż.:George Mihalka; wyk.:Kyle MacLachlan, Pascale Bussieres, Chris Wiggins, Jean Leclerc, Cedric Smith; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Mała Brytania - odc. 13/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Mała Brytania - odc. 14/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:04 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:14 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:38 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:26 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:53 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:46 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:51 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:28 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 03:42 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:36 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:58 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:22 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 05:35 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:59 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:57 Jak podbić Warszawę - Marcin Kwaśny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:19 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:04 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda; STEREO 16:50 Saga rodów - Ród Zakrzeńskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:49 . - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 . - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 18:20 Ratownicy; magazyn 18:40 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 . - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Petersburski przedstawia - Śpiewający aktorzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:14 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:38 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:26 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:53 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:46 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:51 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:28 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 03:42 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:36 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:58 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:22 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 05:35 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:59 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 26, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 7:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 8:10 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - studio 8:30 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 59, Polska 2008 10:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Przygody Merlina - odc. 9, Wielka Brytania 2008 12:45 Czarodziejki 8 - odc. 157, serial fantasy, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 164, USA 2008-2009 14:45 Zgrywus - komedia, USA 1996 16:45 Skradzione serca - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Seks w solarium - odc. 60, Polska 2009 20:00 Dziewczyny z kalendarza - komedia, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Służba nie drużba - komedia, USA 1994 0:20 Czarna Maska 2: Miasto masek - film sf, Hongkong, USA 2002 2:20 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 8:30 Superniania - Rodzina Szczurowskich 9:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 8, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:00 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 10, Polska 2008 11:00 Projekt plaża - Darłowo 11:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - Grażyna Torbicka i Jarosław Kuźniar 13:05 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 36, Polska 2009 15:40 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Siłacze 11 - Strongman - program sportowy 16:50 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia, USA 1990 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Ryzykowna inwestycja - odc. 124, Polska 2009 20:35 Niania - Seksowna mamuśka - odc. 125, Polska 2009 21:10 Bodyguard - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 23:50 Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2004 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 The Doors. No One Here Gets Out Alive - film dokumentalny, USA 1981 6:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - dyscyplina sportowa, podsumowanie 1. części sezonu 7:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 7:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 8:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Kokon 2 - film sf, USA 1988 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 21, USA 1997 14:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w starych jabłonkach - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w starych jabłonkach - mecz finałowy kobiet 17:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 17:50 Czy to prawda? - Legenda o królu Arturze USA 2005 19:00 Galileo - odc. 69 20:00 Pięść smoka - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1979 21:45 N1ckola - odc. 10, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 22:15 Świntuch: Następnego dnia - komedia, USA, Kanada 1983 00:20 Wielka Stopa w Egipcie - komedia, Włochy 1979 2:35 The Doors. No One Here Gets Out Alive - film dokumentalny, USA 1981 3:40 Nobel '83 - pro memoria - koncert, Polska 2008 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Niespokojna granica odc. 13; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Sanitariuszka "Rena"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Ścieżkami Galindii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Z herbem w nazwisku - Sobański herbu Junosza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Janka - odc.14 - Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (Janka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W labiryncie - odc. 83 Gorzka prawda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 37; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Przyprawa nad przyprawami - sól Wielicka i Bocheńska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (73); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Rozmowy na temat... - Żeby nie żyć w cieniu ojca... (Christofer Szpilman); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Żuraw i Czapla - cz. 2; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 13/13* Ten najlepszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 22 - Wdzięczność braci Fusilli (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 7* Wyzwolony (Wyzwolony); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 13/13* Ten najlepszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 22 - Wdzięczność braci Fusilli (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 7* Wyzwolony (Wyzwolony); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 W labiryncie - odc. 83 Gorzka prawda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:10 Kult Off Kino - odc. 17 "Muzyczna owczarnia"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Dariusz Machej śpiewa arię z opery "Kopciuszek" G. Rossiniego; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Chaplin dzisiaj: Gorączka złota (Chaplin Today: The Gold Rush) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Serge Le Péron; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 3 - "Mila" i "Poza ciszą"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 We dwoje 61'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; wyk.:Hanna Giza, Zofia Saretok, Piotr Grabowski, Adam Bauman, Helena Bystrzanowska, Zbigniew Jankowski, Teresa Sokołowska-Kalikowa, Danuta Lewandowska, Ewa Nijaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Szalom na Szerokiej 2007 - Kroke oraz Lerner & Moguilevsku Duo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Po tamtej stronie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Źródło; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Malta 2006 - koncert VOO VOO; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pijany anioł (Drunken Angel) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1948); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Toshiro Mifune, Reisaburo Yamamoto, Michiyo Kogure; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Palety - Georges Pierre Seurat - Utopia w pomarańczu, zieleni, purpurze (Palettes/Seurat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Za kamerą; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Grażyna Szapołowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Edward Żentara, Igor Dmitriew, Michaił Konanow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem… Uwaga chuligani! 12'; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Ojciec 25'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Trędowata 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wieczór wspomnień - Jonasz Kofta; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Liczby i marzenia (Dreaming by numbers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Przed maturą 54'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Małgorzata Gebel, Janusz Michałowski, Zofia Czerwińska, Wojciech Droszczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino nocne - S. O. S. (Remorques) 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1941); reż.:Jean Grémillon; wyk.:Michele Morgan, Jean Gabin, Madeleine Renaud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Nocny Stróż odc. 10; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 15 - 4 AD IV; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Zapraszamy na Podlasie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Dziewicza Biebrza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Z puszczy Białowieskiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Ławra Supraska; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Tatarskim Szlakiem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Kiriat Białystok. Szkice do sagi białostocczan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Pałac Buchholtza - Pałac Bucholza; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 2 (odc. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Tratwa Blues; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Stodoły; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Od głodu i moru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sarmacka ars moriendi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Śniła mi się Hanah; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Mastersi; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Ostatni Purim; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Hajno; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Żubry na wiosnę; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 To jest temat - Taka prawda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Maszer; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kruk na szafie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Cztery pory roku Wiktora Wołkowa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Stodoły; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ambasador polskości; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Targ w Bielsku; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Zdzisław Kozień, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Sławomir Surowiec, Izabella Olszewska, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Tratwa Blues; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Weekend z regionem - Białystok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 09:35 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 11:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:20 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009) 13:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009) 14:10 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII (1) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII (2) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Złote transmisje - Moskwa 1980; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 20:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 20:45 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 21:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 21:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 22:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 00:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:25 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień I (cz. 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień I) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 10:30 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień I (cz.2) (Turniej Masters - Dzień I) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 11:25 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt (Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt (Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:45 Daleko od okna 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pewien rodzaj wolności-film o profesorze Jadwidze Staniszkis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień II (cz 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień II) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 17:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 2; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach-film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (1); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (2); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata (3); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14 - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Glina - odc. 1; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia